


Survivors of the Carousel

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Drugs, Eating Disorders, M/M, Survival, fears and phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life slows down to a black and white blur, everything you hear, see, feel is slower than it should be and it’s just not letting up. If there was a way of stopping anyone else from getting on he would try, but there isn’t…everyone must face their fears…their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors of the Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here...mainly because I was a part of fanfiction...and I had all the twats flaming me and being rude. They finally pushed me too far yesterday, and I deleted all 54 stories I had. However this morning I had my Archive invite and I'm really happy about the timing. 
> 
> Like I said, I have lots of stories, this is just one of them. I'll post more later.

You pass in a blur…you see nothing but silhouettes, and hear nothing but the unlucky sound of children’s screams, calling for someone, anyone, and they’re just not getting what they need. 

And they just don’t get it…they are kids, they don’t know the rules…but there are people that have been spinning, spinning, spinning for years that know the rules, they just can’t abide by them. 

The teenage girl beside him is struggling with an eating disorder, and she just can’t quit…she doesn’t want people to tell her to stop…doesn’t want probing doctors telling her what’s right and what’s wrong. 

Everyday is exactly the same…

There’s an older boy beside him, about nineteen that is in deep shit from all the drugs he subjected himself to. The day he joined was the day he either quit or lost his girlfriend and he chose the damn drugs because he just couldn’t quit. If he’d pull his head out of the haze he’d see how easy it was to stop the spinning for himself. 

Tommy himself, with blonde hair and brown eyes, is trying to find himself…he’d just like to know who he is. And then there’s that fear that clings to him and keeps his ride turning. He’s scared of love, of finding someone that isn’t the right person. That doesn’t love him and he doesn’t love them. 

More and more people join every day, but only occasionally do people figure out how to get off. It’s harder than it looks, faking is not an option, and jumping is a mistake. 

Life slows down to a black and white blur, everything you hear, see, feel is slower than it should be and it’s just not letting up. If there was a way of stopping anyone else from getting on he would try, but there isn’t…everyone must face their fears…their problems. 

For once the blonde notices someone else, not in the circle of spinning horses. They’re watching him with a slight smile, but their eyes are not smiling. And for once he realizes how beautiful the outsiders are. 

The black hair, blue eyed boy watching him is about the same age, but he is not happy despite the smile. He’s sad, he’s facing his sexuality, losing his friends, and finding someone to love. 

And the blonde wants so badly to just reach out to the boy and hold him forever. But he can’t risk pulling him into the spinning circle. That would be his own fault…he would never forgive himself. 

But something sends him forward, watching the outsider every time he passes, the uncertain smile grows until he’s watching with amusement in those blue eyes. 

And eventually the outsider reaches his hand out first, and as the blonde passes again he takes it and the spinning is stopping…the world is reaching a normal pace and color bleeds into the black and white picture. 

“I’m Adam.” The blue eyed boy says as he takes an unsteady step off the carousel. “You’ve been here a while…it’s your turn to get off…your turn to face those fears. I’ve been watching you for a while now…I hate how miserable you look.” 

“Tommy.” He breathes up to his savior. His ride is over, he has conquered his fears…his biggest problems, he leaves behind the screaming children, and that eerie fair ground music. Leaves it all behind to be with Adam. 

The victims of the carousel have to figure it out for themselves…he cannot tell them the rules. They will be the ones that don’t survive, and it will be their own damn fault…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't push for comments, but any feedback makes me better and encourages me to continue writing for you guys!


End file.
